Wolves of La Push
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: New idea to the pack we all love. Info is inside. Enjoy! No Monetary gain, fun only. rated 18 for mature themes.


I hate how Bella is human...so I made her a wolf :) I got bored one night and wrote this on my phone and continued it onto my laptop. Here's some story line changes we need to discuss:

Wolves don't change by vampire presence, they change when their body is ready to accept two hosts (both man and wolf), or is in peril/life is in immediate danger. Strong emotion (Rage, sadness, anxiety, etc) can also trigger a shift. Also, they don't have to be Native American to be a wolf, but they're not werewolves so no lycanthropy (I.e. Biting to turn). Set in beginning of New Moon, no Victoria, James or Laurent. Wolves come into play way earlier than the books. Also…NO IMPRINTING. There will be bonding between mates but other than that, there's no "no choice of the soul imprinting" thing going on here.

Plus, vampires in this have a change as well. Being torn apart by wolves is death. Burning them is just an easy way to cover up their existence. I don't like how burning them instantly is necessary to kill. Cause they're not zombies, their severed limbs cant crawl back to them…just…ew...

Wolf ages will range from 28 to 12. Enjoy!

 _ **Spring, 2015**_

She sat naked in the middle of the woods, her fingers curling around a dying flower. Her world had done a 360 on her again...First, there were vampires. The Cullen's were frequent fliers when it came to Forks. Jasper, new to their animal blood diet, still had some trouble when it came to restraint. So when he scented her blood when she pricked it on a present for her birthday? He lost all control and attacked her. But when he did, something happened that no one expected. In that moment, when both Edward and Emmett's strength failed, her body took hold. When Jasper was a few feet away from her, the animal spirit inside her came to life, protecting her. Her clothes ripped, her claws shredded the floor as she shifted into a giant wolf. Jet black fur replaced soft pale skin as she stood her ground on the thirsty vampire. Growling, she prepared to defend herself, but Jasper froze, mid craving, and skidded to a stop.

"Bella...you're a wolf?" Edward was shocked. "But how? You smelled like a human this whole time..." Her growling ceased as she looked at him with soft eyes.

' _I don't know Edward. I don't know what I am. But I...I thought I was going to be killed by him. I thought I was going to die_.' Her ears flattened and she bared her teeth, straightening to her full height. She quickly towered over all the vampires. _'You couldn't protect me, when I needed you the most. I don't want you anymore. We are done.'_ She growled out the last bit, snapped at him once and bolted out the side door, breaking the frame.

Running through the dark forest until she felt safe, she finally settled into an open field. As she walked, she felt her own skin come back to her as her wolf form slowly faded back to human. Laying on her back and gazing at the stars, she took a moment to revel in the new findings of herself.

She was a wolf. Her human body had changed as well. She was slightly taller, more muscular, and balanced. She felt put together finally, like she had been waiting her whole life for this...And who knows if there were others like her. Sitting up, she played with a nearby flower, her mind lost to its simplicity… 

It was early morning when she heard a lone howl, far off to the west. _'Pack,'_ she thought as she felt energy in her again as she sprung to her feet. Mid stride, she shifted into her wolf as she galloped towards the reservation. _'I'm coming brother.'_ She howled her anxiousness as she ran harder.

Suddenly, from the right, she saw a dark figure running towards her. She swung right as she barked at the massive shape. Getting its attention, it skidded to a stop. Another wolf, like her. She caught its scent: male and earth. Turning his head, he looked at her. _'Who are you?'_ His ears flattened a little. _'I do not know you,'_

She snarled a little, her ears forward, claiming dominance between the two. _'My name is Bella Swan. I shifted last night into a wolf. And you are?_ ' Seeing him submit, she felt pride and power in her. She had become an Alpha.

 _'My name is Sam Uley. I've been a wolf for a while now. And I thought it was just me. I've been running the woods looking for others. Do you know any?'_

She huffed. _'No, I just found out about this last night. I was attacked by a vampire. Next thing I knew? I was all fur.'_

His eyes seemed to widen. _'Vampire? There's vampires too?'_ He walked closer to her, the pack bond becoming more solidified.

 _'Dude you're a wolf...'_ She pointed out. _'Do you have a safe place where I can turn back? Apparently we're naked when we shift.'_

If he could, he would've smiled. _'Yeah, you can come by my place. Emily should have some clothes for you.'_

As they ran through the woods, she suddenly felt something else. Like there was someone else there. He must have felt it too cause they stopped at the same time. Scenting the air, she couldn't catch anything at first.

 _'You felt that too right? I'm not just freaking out?'_

His ears were on a swivel as he scanned the area. _'Yeah I got it too. It felt like we weren't alone anymore...'_

 _'Right? What the hell...'_ Her thought was interrupted by a howl close by. It almost sounded pained...She looked at Sam quickly. _'Another wolf?'_

As they both ran towards the howl, they were suddenly assaulted with a painful emotion. It was so intense they almost had to stop. _'Why do I feel so much pain?'_ Sam whined _. 'It hurts.'_ She snarled at the feeling too.

 _'Who ever this is, they're in pain. We need to help. Now!'_

Running harder than ever, they finally reached a small cabin on the edge of the reservation. Blood instantly filled their nose, as well as the scent of death _. 'Be careful,'_ Bella whined as she stalked quietly around the corner of the shed. There, lying in the grass by the wood pile, was a woman. Her eyes were fixed and dilated. She wasn't moving. _'I found a body.'_ She called to Sam. He trotted over and sniffed. There was a strange scent on the body, one they couldn't identify...

 _'I know her. That's Becka. Jake's sister...'_ They noticed the bloody streaks that were torn into her clothing and skin. _'What happened to her?_ ' Sam whined.

 _'I don't-'_ A shuffling next to them interrupted Bella. Curled up in a massive ball of fur, was a grey wolf. _'How had we missed that?_ ' She walked over slowly. _'Hey, are you okay? What happened?'_

The wolf whimpered and refused to uncurl itself. Nudging her nose into his face, she tried to show she wasn't here to harm him. His scent was of cedar mixed with dune grass. Finally, he unraveled a little, accepting the comfort. Sam came over too, inspecting the pup.

 _'Hey man, what's your name?'_

The wolf looked up, ears flattened back. _'My name is Paul Lahote...I just...I found her like this...'_ He whined, unable to look away from the mangled body. _'She was my girlfriend...I just came home and she...was like this.'_

 _'You don't know who did this?'_ Bella asked again.

Suddenly, Paul's wolf became aggressive, and stood up. _'I sure as fuck didn't do this!'_ Snarling, his hackles raised _. 'When I found her, I became this! A fucking wolf!'_ He stopped his foot in frustration.

Bella instantly growled back, her Alpha power coming forward. _'Don't get angry with me, I had nothing to do with this.'_ She snapped her teeth at him, causing him to submit as he showed his neck to her. _'We didn't do this. We felt your pain and came to help.'_ She softened a little. _'I'm sorry for your loss, but you don't need to attack us for this. We're here to help.'_ Paul rose from his position, feeling accepted by an Alpha and a Beta that stood before him. They clued in both Charlie and the Council about their new abilities, and soon, the whole Reservation knew. They became celebrities, both loved and hated for what they were. They were the 'Secret of LaPush'. And for a while, Bella, Sam and Paul were the only ones. That is, until Jacob Black heard the news of his sister's murder when he had come home from college overseas. He exploded into a reddish brown wolf, furious with rage and hurt. And for a while, he blamed Paul for her death. It wasn't until the four of them came across a rogue vampire in Port Angeles did they find out the truth. As soon as Paul caught the scent, he gripped Bella's arm suddenly, almost spilling her drink.

"Paul, what the fu-"

"You smell that?" All four of them turned their nose to the sky. It was the scent they couldn't figure out. The one on Becka...

"Where's that coming from?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes scanning the patio deck.

"Him." Jake clenched his fist as he stared down a blonde ponytailed man wearing a leather jacket that bellied up to the bar. "It's coming from him." He growled out.

"Easy Jake. We can't expose ourselves here." Sam whispered harshly. Both he and Paul were fixed on this man, ready to tear him apart.

"Fuck that." Paul snapped. "We take him outside." He went to walk forward, but Bella stopped him, a firm hand on his chest. He couldn't disobey his Alpha.

"No. You do that and our cover is fucked." When she sniffed the air, something struck her mind. "Holy shit..."

"What?" Sam gazed at her. "What is it?"

"I know what that scent is...fuck, he's a vampire. I remember smelling that scent at the Cullen's place when I shifted." She looked at Jake. "Why was your sister around a vamp?"

He instantly glared. "How the fuck should I know? I was away in Amsterdam remember?" He looked at Paul. "Do you-"

"No I don't. But I'm gonna find out."

"We ALL are. But we have to plan this out. We can't just shift here and rip him apart." She set her drink down. "I have an idea." 

A few minutes later, Bella slowly made her way to the bar. Raising her hand, she caught the bar tender's attention...as well as the blonde male.

"A shot of Patron please?" She asked innocently. The man behind the bar smiled, nodded and grabbed a glass. When she sat down, she was a seat away from the vampire, as she waited for her drink.

"Put that on my tab will you?" The blonde finally spoke as he smiled over at Bella. "A beautiful lady should never buy her own drinks." That's all it took for the hook, line and sinker. She had him played in nicely.

After a while later, and faking drunk, she yawned. "Man, I'm pretty messed up. I should head home." Fumbling with her jacket, she got up from the bar, and stumbled a little. His red eyes turned dark with desire. She all but looked like easy pickings...

"You shouldn't drive miss. Let me take you home." As he paid the barkeep, he held out his arm. "Shall we?" She smiled obnoxiously as she took it and walked out their car.

Once they made it back to Paul's, she could sense his mood had changed. "You live here?"

"Yeah I bought it a year ago. Some guy lost his wife here I guess. Killed himself out by the shed. Such a sad story. Got it for pretty cheap though." She hopped out of the car and looked for her keys. She expected what happened next. He used his vamp speed to have her pinned against the wall.

"You are one dumb bitch you know that?" He growled out. "You're all mine now." He smiled, thinking he had easy prey. But when Bella smiled back, he lost his nerve.

"Am I?" Her eyes flashed gold. Suddenly he dropped her and backed up.

"You're a fucking wolf?" He snarled. She kept smiling, her plan now realized. On cue, the boys came from around the corner and surrounded him.

"I have some questions for you, and well, I had to get you alone..." Jake came barreling forward as he grabbed the vampire's neck and pinned him to the garage.

"Why did you pick my sister huh?" He roared out, his own eyes flaring yellow. "You cut her up and drained her behind the shed! Why'd you kill her?!" His grip tightened, the vamp was barely able to speak.

"She was…my…singer…" He choked out, his nails scraping at Jake's hand.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'singer'? What, is that some vamp term for thrall or something?"

"I couldn't resist her…her blood called…to me…Like my own…brand of heroin…"

"Bullshit," Paul growled low. He wanted this undead fucker in pieces.

"How many more are there like you in Port Angeles? You belong to a family? A coven?"

"No, I'm a Nomad…just passing through…" He seemed to acknowledge his time had come to an end.

Satisfied, she turned to both Paul and Jake. "Guys, he's all yours. Make it quick." She and Sam both turned to walk to the back porch as they heard the vamp scream while Jake and Paul shifted and tore him apart. She could feel their enjoyment from revenge. She let out a breath.

"I honestly had my doubts that this day would come." Bella felt relieved.

"Me too but…We did it Bella. She can finally be at peace." Sam spoke softly as they both sat down in chairs. The weight of revenge was lifted off them as a pack.

"Yes, she can rest. And so can we, for the time being." Both she and Sam looked up the driveway when they heard a car approach. A blue Forks Police cruiser crawled to a stop a few feet away. The driver side door opened as Charlie stood up. "Or not," Bella chuckled.

"Bells, Sam." He greeted them both as he closed the vehicle door.

"Hey dad,"

"Chief, how's it going?"

He shrugged. "Eh, not too bad." He heard the commotion around the other side of the house. "Those two at it again?" He was used to Jake and Paul's consistent fighting.

"We got him dad." Bella smiled. "He was at a bar in Port Angeles."

"You're kidding." Charlie smiled, still somewhat unsure of the whole wolf situation. "That's awesome kiddo. But what about the body?"

No sooner had he spoken, Jake and Paul came around the corner with big smiles on their faces. They were even shoving each other playfully. Paul noticed him first. "Chief Swan. You hear the good news? My Becka can rest now."

Charlie pulled him in for a hug. "I'm happy for you son." When he released Paul, he switched to Jake, and gave him a hug as well. "You guys don't have that hanging over your head anymore. I'm proud of you all." When he stepped back from Jake, Paul noticed the squad car wasn't empty.

"Who you got with you Chief?" He asked, peering around Charlie.

"A local boy I picked up a little while ago. He shifted like you guys, so I was hoping you could talk to him a little or something."

"Sure dad. Let him out." As Charlie walked back to the cruiser, Sam was on high alert. He could tell this pup was going to be a handful. When the small boy stepped out, Paul quickly got excited.

"Jared? Holy shit man, you're a wolf too?!" Paul walked over and hugged Jared. Bella breathed in quickly as she caught his scent. _Blackberries and straw…interesting._ Bella thought to herself. Each wolf had presented with their own scent once they shifted for the first time. Jake smelled like rain and pine needles when she first met him.

"Paul," Bella spoke sternly. Instantly, Paul's attitude suddenly changed from happy to quiet. "You want to introduce us?"

He smiled a little. His Alpha was giving his best friend a chance in the Pack. "Guys, Alpha, this is Jared. He and I grew up together. This is Sam, Jake, and our Alpha, Bella."

"Nice to meet you guys." He looked at Bella and bowed a little. "I'd be grateful if I could join your pack."

Bella's face was unflinching for a few seconds before she broke into a smile. "You're welcome to stay as long as you don't cause mischief. We are wolves after all, not coyotes. Deal?"

Jared all but beamed back a smile at her. "Deal."

"Then welcome to the Pack." As the boys cheered and congratulated him, she looked over at Charlie. "Dad, we'll take it from here. See you at 8 for dinner?"

"Sure thing Bells. Take care boys."

As Charlie drove off, both Paul and Jake were breaking Jared into their new brotherhood by shifting and leading him into the woods. She smiled at Jared's wolf. He was a darker brown, his color mixing well between russet Jake and gunmetal grey Paul. Sam held his reserve with his arms crossed over his bare chest, but Bella knew he was happy to have another wolf in the Pack. "Go with them Sam, have some fun. Emily and Sue will be over soon to help with cooking. I'll come out with you guys then."

"You shouldn't be unprotected. I damn near lost it when that the vamp had you pinned. Couldn't stand seeing you so helpless…Neither did they," He thrust his chin towards the three jousting wolves. She smiled at his concern for her.

"I knew if things went south, you three would've had my back." She gave him a light shove. "Go on now. Don't make me order you."

He chuckled a little. "Yes ma'am." He uncrossed his arms and shifted mid step. Galloping over to the smaller wolves, Sam barked a little, feint attacking Jake. Once settled, they took into the woods with a light thunder. Bella smiled as she walked into the house.

 _Over time, our pack grew immensely. We claimed 10 more wolves before winter. The Clearwater siblings: Leah and Seth. Seth was being bullied on La Push high when he phased. Jared found it hilarious the most, congratulating him on making the guy piss himself. Leah, however, had a rougher time. She had come home to her fiancé in bed with another woman. After Sam and Jared secretly beat his ass, they spent most of their time helping her fix her bedroom. Massive claw marks weren't easy to conceal…_

 _Embry Call, Jared's cousin, was being abused by his dad. When his dad swung the bat, Embry apparently stopped it mid swing, crushed the bat in hand, and leaped for his dad. Charlie was on scene when the paramedics pulled the mangled body out of the house. He wouldn't ever forget the look on the poor kid's face…_

 _Dalhia and Senna, twin girls from the Makah rez. They even looked a like as wolves too, except Senna had four socks, reddish brown fur, while Dahlia had a black stripe down her back with no socks. Their favorite past time? Toying with Paul's temper. Which usually got the best of him…_

 _Jake's cousin, Quill, entered when he was attacked by a mountain lion. Poor boy took his kid sister Claire on a hike when they were ambushed. His sister was surprisingly calm about the situation. Hell, she rode on his wolf back the whole way home._

 _Both the younger and older brother of Sam had come over one night for a bonfire party during the summer. His older brother, Gale, had picked a fight with Sam and the next thing anyone knew, it was two black wolves going at it. The younger brother, Trevor, tried to stop the fight when Gale shoved him back and he phased. A few white markings on a mostly black fur coat. Snarling, he went to approach, but Bella had shifted beforehand, ceasing all fighting. When Alpha phased, no one dared move out of line._

 _And lastly, the youngest, were Colin and Brady. They walked along the shore line at First Beach when they sprouted out into fur of tan and white. Scared, they huddled into a nearby cove when Embry and Quill stumbled on them during a run. As each new wolf joined, the pack felt stronger. Each wolf felt the strength divided equally, even the Alpha._

 _ **Winter 2016**_

Bella stood at her second story porch, watching the snow fall gracefully from the grey sky. She had felt it. Something had shifted in the air, so she called a pack meeting.

Most of the wolves were at home, at jobs or living their life. A nomadic vampire came through every once in a while, and was quickly disposed of. Except for one. Bree. She was turned against her will, and left to fend for herself. Embry took pity on her and kept her around even though it made the pack weary. Those two formed an unlikely friendship, and she kept tabs on the vamp world for them. It took a while, but Embry eventually had her feed on blood bags that Sue sent over from the hospital. If blood couldn't be donated for Red Cross, they were sent to Bri. So far, it was working, but he kept an eye on her in case of slip-ups.

Hearing the crunch of tires, she turned to her right and smiled. Paul's green jeep sat in her driveway. He must have gotten off work early. Walking over to the edge, she peered down as Jake and Paul got out.

"Hey guys. Off early?"

"Yeah, not much to do for construction once the snow falls."

"Anyone else over yet?"

"No, they have lives too." Bella chuckled as the boys came inside downstairs. Once the pack began to grow, everyone chipped in on making the Alpha's house bigger, adding on bedrooms, bathrooms, as well as another, smaller cabin for others. They had enough room to accommodate most of the pack at one time.

Once the sun set, the whole pack, Charlie, the elders and Bree had settled into the giant living room. As soon as everyone got food and a drink, Bella stood. When she did, all conversations stopped and eyes were on her. Harry Clearwater smiled. She was the most respected and revered Alpha the tribe has seen since TahaAki. "Alright, here's the deal. We've all felt it out there, I know. The elders think they know what's going on, so pay attention and be respectful." As she sat down, Billy, Jake's dad, initiated the discussion.

"Thank you Bella. As she said, you've all felt the change out there in the woods. Something big is about to happen. We believe it's the first mating season since the pack has become whole and holding at steady numbers." Murmurs and whispers flooded the room.

"I get that we're gonna get horny, sure, but what else does this mean?" Sam asked sternly.

"It'll be a fight. Females and Males will fight for the right to be the only breeding pair. Also," Billy hesitated as he looked at Bella. "The right for male and female Alpha…" Instantly, the room went into an uproar.

"That's bullshit!" - Jake

"No fucking way!" - Paul

"Bella is a great Alpha, why would we want to replace that?" – Sam

"Why would we fight our own pack?"- Jared

"She'd win,"- Senna and Dahlia in union while glancing at Bella.

"There's got to be some other—"- Quil

"Guys!" Bella barked, quickly silencing the group. After a breath, she focused on the elders. "Are you absolutely sure of this?"

"Unfortunately yes. Spring is coming, and it's been a year since the Bella became the First Alpha, the last one being over 200 years ago. It's time."

"What will happen to the pack?" Embry asked.

"Dynamics will change but you all will still be pack siblings. The offspring from the new Alpha pair will start the next pack, some from the Makah reservation may join, and branch off into another territory."

"This sounds fucked either way." - Paul

"What would happen if they don't start the fight? What if they just all submitted to Bella?"

"We considered that might be a possibility. Bella would stay as Alpha—"

"There ya go. That's what'll happen." Jared spoke, but Billy held up his hand.

"Male's would still have to fight for the position to court her as a mate…" At this they all groaned. No one clearly wanted to fight each other. Quickly getting fed up of their distaste, Billy spoke up. "I know you all don't like this. We don't want to see you fight each other either. But it will happen. Females and males will feel edgy, very short tempered and hostile. Your wolves drive these feelings, as they don't act on rational thought, but instinct. Your wolves will think they have a right, and no one else."

"When will this all go down?"

"Seeing how it's mid January? And how you all sense it coming? Most likely in a month or two." A collection of "shit" and "fuck that" were immersed.

"There's something else Bella," Charlie mumbled.

"What." Bella snapped, her temper quickly gaining.

"Your mom, she got remarried after the divorce. She was pregnant when the papers were signed. You have a half sister, and she phased early this morning."

"Seriously." Bella wasn't amused. "So what, she's being flown up from Florida?"

"Your mom and I agreed it'd be best to be around other wolves like her."

"Fine, when will she be—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. _No fucking way._


End file.
